The Ties That Bind Data Base: The Black Family
by Dragon lord 01
Summary: Character Data base to the story The Ties That Bind that I am currently writing, provides brief history of the Black/Swan characters, both OCs and AH of the Actual characters of Twilight; Rated T for data base, M for Actual story
1. Disclaimer

First off, I own nothing, if I did, Bella would have been killed on the first page of twilight and it would become an actually good romance story between Jacob (uke) and Edward, instead of the crap on paper that is the Stephanie Meyer's story (I don't like the actual books, only fan fics, because the first three pages of the first book put me to sleep). Second, what I do own is my Ocs (but their last names are still property of the Mormon woman that wrote the book series). And lastly, this is a character data base for the story I am writing.

These are just short summaries of them and will expand and get more in-depth as my story progresses online. You didn't really think I'd give all the juicy details to you right off the bat did you? That information will be kept a secret until I deem it necessary to reveal.

And I need someone who can write lemons, one F/M and more than a few M/M, please review if you can and, after previewing the lemons, you can have the job(s)

It will probably end up being a month or two before i post the first few chapters of the actual story.


	2. Davis Black

Davis Black

Age: 22

Gender: Male

Height: 6 foot 8 inches

Skin color: Russet

Hair Length: Short Style: Crew cut Color: Black

Race: Native American/Caucasian/Shifter

Eye color: Brown

Siblings: Jacob, Tyler, Jaden, and Bella Black (Bella is his half-sister)

Wolf color: Pure White

Dominate/submissive: Dom

Imprint: Not currently known

Background:

Davis Black is the eldest son of Billy and Charlie Black (refers to them as Father and dad respectively), born minutes before his twin brother Tyler. As a child, he developed friendships with his brother, Leah Clearwater, and Sam and Greg Uley. When he was five, he helped take care of his half-sister Bella after his dad Charlie fell into depression after having the child of the person he cheated on Billy with when he thought Billy was dead after he disappeared for six weeks, his depression ended shortly after when Billy forgave him and later conceived Jacob black. When Davis was seven, he and his brother Tyler went swimming and he nearly drowned, had it not been for Edward Cullen saving him. At the age of nine, he got another little brother, Jaden Black, after Jaden's parents died in a bazaar accident. He first shifted at the age of seventeen, one year to the date after Sam did; when Sam offered him the alpha position of the pack, Davis declined, not wanting to be responsible for a pack of shifters and alter his plans for life after he and his brother were accepted into their top choice for colleges.. At the age of nineteen, he married his girlfriend after he impregnated her. He currently lives in Westerville, Ohio where he attends Otterbien college, with his wife Jennifer Black, who knows he's a shifter and believes that he has just yet to imprint on her, and three year old son Edward Black, named for the vampire that saved his life. He has not returned to La Push in three years to see his fathers or siblings, but calls and video chats with them everyday. He feels a strange pull to go back home, and believes he will find his imprint there.


	3. Tyler Black

Tyler Black

Age: 22

Gender: Male

Height: 6 foot 7 inches

Skin color: Russet

Hair Length: Short Style: Fauhawk Color: Black

Race: Native American/Caucasian/Shifter

Eye color: Brown

Siblings: Davis, Bella (Bella is his half-sister), Jacob, Jaden Black

Wolf color: Pure White with a black diamond shaped patch on his left shoulder

Dominate/submissive: Submissive

Imprint: Greg Uley

Background:

Tyler Black is the second eldest son of Billy and Charlie Black (refers to them as Father and dad respectively), born minutes after his twin brother Tyler. As a child, he developed friendships with his brother, Leah Clearwater, and Sam and Greg Uley. When he was five, he helped take care of his half-sister Bella after his dad Charlie fell into depression after having the child of the person he cheated on Billy with when he thought Billy was dead after he disappeared for six weeks, his depression ended shortly after when Billy forgave him and later conceived Jacob Black. At the age of nine, he got another little brother, Jaden Black, after Jaden's parents died in a bazaar 'accident'. He first shifted at the age of seventeen, a few days after his brother Davis did; when Sam offered him the alpha position of the pack, Tyler declined, not wanting to be responsible for a pack of shifters and alter his plans for life after he and his brother were accepted into their top choice for colleges. His plans changed shortly after wards when he imprinted on his best friend Greg Uley; despite this, he still declined the position of alpha. He currently lives with with his imprint in Westerville, Ohio attending Otterbien university with his brother, his brothers wife, and his imprint.


	4. Jacob Black

Jacob Black

Age: 16

Birth date: December 3rd

Gender: Male

Height: 6 foot 6 inches

Skin color: Russet

Hair Length: Short

Style: Crew cut

Color: Black

Race: Native American/Caucasian/Shifter

Eye color: Chocolate Brown

Siblings: Tyler, Davis, Bella, and Jaden Black

Wolf color: Russet

Dominate/submissive: Dominate

Imprint: Unknown

Background:

Youngest related son of Billy and Charlie Black (refers to them as Father and dad respectively). He, like most of his family, first phased on his sixteenth birthday, well beyond the average phasing age of shifters (average age: thirteen). Like his brothers, he has declined the position he was guaranteed by blood and serves as Sam Uley's beta. He has a deep friendship with Edward Cullen, and is rumored to be in love with him. He has actually been in love with his adopted brother since they were both thirteen. Though he is younger than Jaden, he acts like a big brother and protects him from men just trying to get into his pants. Is close friends with his siblings, along with Embry Call, Darren Call, Quil Ateara, Seth Clearwater, Collin, Brady, Lucas Leto, Jared Leto, Paul Acosta, and Shiori Acosta.


	5. Jaden Black

Jaden Black

Age: 16 Birth date: July 25

Gender: Male

Height: 5 foot 7 inches

Skin color: Russet

Hair Length: shoulder length Style: no distince hair style Color: Black

Race: Native American/Shifter

Eye color: Honey

Siblings: Tyler, Davis, Bella, and Jacob Black, Seth Clearwater, Darren Call

Wolf color: Honey with silver paws

Dominate/submissive: Submissive

Imprint: Unknown

Background:

Jaden Black is the adopted son of Billy and Charlie Black (refers to them as Father and dad respectively). He does not know who his parents were, only that they died in an accident and had asked his godfathers to take care of him should they have died. He is the oldest of his biological brothers, Seth Clearwater and Darren Call; however, they have never been told that they are related and is the only one who knows he is adopted. He has yet to shift, and is considered a late bloomer since the average age for the first shifting is thirteen. He looks up to Jacob as his personal hero. He is close friends with siblings, both biological and adopted, along with Embry Call, Quil Ateara, Jared Leto, Lucas Leto, Shiori Acosta, and Paul Acosta. Though he has repeated asked both his parents and the council, they will not tell him who his parents were and why he cannot tell his siblings they are related.


End file.
